


Wine Blues

by That_Marsh_Fellow



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jedi need hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mace Windu is not the best at politics, Politics, Romance, Talkings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow
Summary: Ambassador Kenobi's refusal to permit the establishment of a Republican military base on Melida/Daan results into a need for the Jedi to find an alternative solution. At the same time, the delay in plans allows them to get some time for other things — for example, such as a bottle of wine and a heart-to-heart conversation.
Relationships: Eeth Koth/Mace Windu, Mace Windu & Eeth Koth, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine (mentionned)
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Wine Blues

**Author's Note:**

> The work belongs to the Arranged Marriage AU series of the author Dark_Earl (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522)
> 
> Please note that this work is a sequel to the "Independence and nightmares" work of Dark_Earl and provides a different angle on the Melida/Daan military base problem.

"So there is no chance of us getting the base on Melida/Daan?”

The flickering hologram of master Tiin suddenly blurred, and a few loud bangs with a following deafening screech broke through the holo-transmitter. The image faded, but after a few seconds it was restored, again showing the iktotchi's tense face.

"I’m sorry, Saesee. Ambassador Kenobi was adamant, and even the Chancellor couldn't do anything about it.”

Tiin's gaze steeled, and there was something in it that made the other man here, in the Temple, shake his head in warning. Master Windu threw his arms up, as if he wanted to say that the idea of a Republic military base on Melida/Daan was really great, but they couldn’t actually _force_ Kenobi to change his mind, could they?

Saesee opened his mouth, ready to object, but the broadcast went haywire again, and when the iktotchi showed up once again, he was already engrossed in other problems.

"We've just lost another venator”, master Tiin informed grimly. "And my flagship is seriously damaged. Kriff… all right, Mace, forget about Melida/Daan, we need any help possible if we don't want to lose our positions at Kalarba completely!”

"The Council is already looking for other options, Saesee. We are not leaving out the possibility of establishing a base, but for now all we can do for you is to send the reserve legion from the Pyrshak system to your rescue. Otherwise, you will have to count only on your own forces.”

The iktotchi bit his lip in visible displeasure, but still obediently bowed his head and ended the call.

"May the Force be with you", Mace said thoughtfully into the emptiness of the hall when the hologram vanished.

***

The apartment door slid smoothly open, letting the dark-skinned jedi into its familiar evening gloom. The sun was already fading over Coruscant, and the red rays that slanted down the corridor were beginning to take on a deeper, bloodier shade.

Master Windu grimaced wearily — because of the constant nervous tension even a simple sunset was starting to make an incorrect impression on him — and took off his cloak, left his shoes at the door and walked into the apartment. The lights were off everywhere, but a pale blue glow was coming from the living room. Mace confidently headed there.

In the middle of the room, on a small table, lay a round holodisk, projecting into the air the same map of the Outer Rim that the Master of the Order had already seen more than once today. A few steps away from the holoprojector, a horned zabrak jedi sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He was staring moodily at the white dots of planets and the colored triangles that marked the border between the forces of the Republic and the Confederacy.

“Good evening, Mace”, greeted Eeth Koth, raising his head. "Sorry, I didn't make anything for dinner."

"That's all right. I'm not hungry."

The korun sat down on the floor next to him, also throwing his gaze at the map. 

"Are you still upset about Kenobi's refusal?"

"Did you talk to Saesee?" The zabrak asked a counter question instead of answering him.

“Yes. They are suffering great losses, and I fear that even with an additional legion, they will still have to retreat from Kalarba back to the Center.”

Eeth sighed.

“The loss of Kalarba will heavily affect the reputation of the Republic. Senator Henua once agreed to include her planet in the program of abolition of immigration restrictions for refugees from destroyed worlds because she counted on our military protection. And now we are ceding Kalarba to the Separatists, and not only with the local inhabitants, but also with those people who have already suffered from Count Dooku’s heinous actions."

At the end of his tirade, which clearly had a one specific address, even if no one's names were spoken aloud, Eeth reached to his left and pulled out a bottle from somewhere behind his back.

"Want some? Tsiraki. Can be a little fermented though. I borrowed it from Agen while he is away."

"You know that wine doesn't make me drunk, right?" asked Mace, though he accepted the full glass without protest.

"I know. But, of course, you don't want to be drunk when the Grand Master suddenly calls you to another urgent meeting in the middle of the night, do you?"

The korun chuckled, and they both sipped the dark blue liquid without toasts.

"I don't think it will happen. Yoda also needs to sleep at least sometime."

Master Koth expressively raised his eyebrow and snorted softly into his glass.

"We'll find a way to push the Separatists back," Windu said encouragingly. "Maybe we shouldn't write off the option with a base on Christophsis."

The zabrak made a vague gesture with his hand in the air.

"Christophsis is still in ruins after the last two battles. I don't think the Senate will agree. Many senators, of course, are secretly gloating over the way these massive destructions took the pride out of the local oligarchs, but there are also those who sympathize."

"And these sympathizers are from senator Amidala's clique?" Windu tsked knowingly.

Just as the Senate, the Jedi Order was also aware of the fact that if a decision was opposed by the senator from Naboo, it could already be considered rejected. The former Queen Amidala was particularly favored by Chancellor Palpatine.

"Yes. Bail Organa, for example. He has his interests there. And Onakonda Farr will probably be against it too. Christophsis is too close to Rodia. Farr will be afraid to draw the attention of the Separatists to his planet, which is already living on the minimum of food supplies.”

"And what if we consider the option of a Nelvaan base? The climate is not very good, but on the Orto-Plutonia it is way harsher."

The korun gestured toward a small dot a little further away from Melida/Daan, but Eeth did not express any enthusiasm.

"Its political position, Mace. Relevantly aggressive both to the Confederacy and to us. Although Nelvaan is de jure part of the Republic, it is de facto independent. The only reason the bothans had included this planet in their sphere of influence was to circumvent transit fees when developing its water resources."

Mace let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back against the wall and putting one hand behind his head for comfort.

"I'd forgotten that you are much better at politics than me."

"Hey, I appreciate your support", the zabrak's sullen tone was replaced by soft gratitude. "You know, Christophsis really isn't that hopeless. Master Gallia promised to go to the Senate first thing tomorrow morning and talk to senators Organa and Amidala. So things may still turn out in our favor."

Mace nodded. They could surely rely on Adi Gallia. The tholothian, being herself very well trained in diplomatic arts, also had as a mentor a member of the Order who was the most experienced in this matter — Even Piell, whom even his jedi life did not save from periodic participation in the turbulent life of Lannik.

Adi was brilliant. So was master Rancisis, and master Trebor, and many other members of the High Council. And sometimes he did wonder why, with all this, it was always him, Mace Windu, who ended on the Senate carpet with reports on the work done by colleagues.

Windu took another sip of tsiraki. The korunnai have never been politicians. Very different goals and priorities had the "uplanders", focused on surviving in the toxic jungles, where even the air itself could kill if you do not stay alert. Diplomacy and other desk job were carried out by the balawai — alien colonizers and other outworlders who declared Haruun-Kal their property, built their cities there and locked the korunnai in their wild jungle forever.

And even though he had been raised far from his ghôsh, Mace sometimes felt that free-spirited call of his hot korun blood. Especially when discussions of various intergalactic negotiations, treaties, collusions and conspiracies stretched out for long weary hours (and sometimes even days) in the stuffy halls of the Order and the Senate.

"Depa can handle it, Mace. She's your student. You need to believe in her."

Eeth's voice made him stumble in his thoughts and cast a surprised glance at the zabrak.

"How did you...?"

"You're thinking too loud", master Koth tapped his temple pointedly, as if to indicate that the korun's mental shields, which were left down, were giving him away. "And I'm smart enough to understand what you _mean_ when you think of your homeland."

Eeth clasped his hands around his nearly empty glass, turning it slowly in his fingers.

"Depa is one of the best masters on the High Council. In addition, you yourself have several times noted that only she can find a peaceful solution even where it would seem that it does not exist. I don't know what challenges Depa may face on Haruun-Kal, but I'm sure that choosing her to negotiate with the korunnai was the most reasonable thing to do.

"You think so?"

"Yes. The Force is strong with her. In addition, she and I have compiled the most comprehensive summary of any known Separatist activity on the surface of Haruun-Kal and throughout the Al'har system over the past three years, so believe me, she is very well prepared. She'll be fine."

"You know, it really suits you to be a Consular."

The words came out so suddenly that both the zabrak and the korun fell silent, staring at each other.

Master Windu was the first to break the silence. He moved closer to his companion, their knees almost touching, and set aside the half-finished tsiraki.

He wasn't lying when he said that wine couldn't cloud his mind. But the warm feeling that rose in his chest after everything the zabrak had said about Depa and other things wasn't caused by alcohol.

With a gentle gesture, the korun tucked a stray curl behind Eeth's ear that had escaped from the rest of his long ebony hair, which was tied in two loose braids, and held his hand over the zabrak's face to stroke his thumb along his cheekbone.

"I don't even remember telling you this before. You were right to leave the Guardians, Eeth. Many believe that in a war, the Guardians, as the jedi generals on the front lines, are who we need most. But it's not exactly true, as you can see. What's the point of being one of the best Guardians in the Jedi Order if I don't even know about all the diplomatic niceties which makes combat operations impossible?”

"But you're not bad either," Eeth said softly, trustingly leaning his head into Mace's hand and pressing his tattooed cheek against it. "You were very confident back at the Chancellor's office. If I were an ambassador of Melida/Daan, I would agree with your reasonings."

"If you were an ambassador of Melida/Daan, you would have been watching Palpatine with heart eyes right now, instead of sitting on the floor in the dark with the fearsome Master of the Order and drinking gone-off wine."

In the muted flicker of the still-unfolded hologram, master Windu clearly saw the zabrak's modest but happy smile.

"You've begun to forget that I'm a diplomat… And I've begun to forget what it’s like to enjoy a few minutes with you without being afraid that someone else might eavesdrop at any moment."

Eeth's glass didn't seem to have landed quite so well on the floor — judging by the plaintive clink, the sudden movement caused it to roll away somewhere towards the door, hitting something hard there.

"Be careful", Windu slightly reproached.

But this reproach was immediately lost, along with all the other unspoken words, in a hasty, passionate kiss they shared. It tasted a lot like sugary salak berries, the ones tsiraki was made from, but also like meiloorun-flavored energy drink to which Eeth got used this year and like strong black kaf Mace always prefered to anything else. But most of all it tasted like bittersweet memories — the memories of a better, peaceful past when they could have more than a few occasional nights once in several months.

Being a jedi wasn't easy. Being a jedi in love was even harder. Being a jedi in love in the middle of an intergalactic war could be only compared in reverse proportion to the feeling with which Mace held Eeth close to him, clearly hearing even through the several layers of tunics three of their hearts — two zabrak ones and one of his own — beating in a rhythm completely inappropriate of a proper jedi.

When they finally eased the grip and released each other, panting and laughing nervously at the sudden storm of emotions that had just electrified the air around them, Eeth Force-pulled his glass back and chuckled. Except for a tiny shard on the rim, it was completely intact. Without looking, he groped the bottle and poured the rest of the drink.

This time, before they drained their glasses, the zabrak and the korun clinked them together, and Mace whispered briefly:

"To us."

Eeth murmured something in agreement, gently resting his head on Mace’s shoulder.

They stared in silence for a while at the slowly rotating hologram and the star systems that flowed along the walls, which now seemed so far away and calm, as if there had never been any war that had torn the galaxy into pieces. But then the zabrak returned to a thought that had obviously been troubling him for some time already.

"Palpatine and Obi-Wan do have a special relationship, don't they?"

“They are officially spouses”, replied Mace. “They are supposed to be in a special relationship. Like all the sentients who are bound to each other by marriage rituals.”

Eeth pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "That’s not what I wanted to say. They're not just a married couple. Not in Obi-Wan's case.”

"He's not the first former jedi to marry, if that's what you mean. But I admit, his example is… among the most notable ones.”

Master Koth felt the korun frown somewhere above his head.

"I won't be completely honest if I don't say that his relationship with the Chancellor sometimes does make me think. And your words in the elevator today. About the Jedi Order and the Republic…”

"If I were a senator, would you leave the Order for me?"

Eeth's tone meant this to sound as a joke, but the atmosphere in which the words were said gave his question a completely different tone. A tone of not at all fake, hidden sadness.

Instead of answering, Mace put his free arm around his shoulders, burying his nose in his dark hair.

"Let's not talk about it. The Force determined Kenobi's path, just as it showed us our own. Besides... it was in the Order that we met. I don't think in a world where you're a senator and I'm a jedi, we would have made it.”

The zabrak smiled faintly, and master Windu couldn't tell if he'd managed to convince Eeth, because — he didn't want to admit it — it sounded more like a cowardly excuse to himself.

Perhaps he would have added something else to correct himself and to add more weight to his arguments, but Eeth, probably sensing this silent awkwardness between them to tighten, shook his head, changing the subject.

"That kiss was outrageous."

And before Mace could protest, he wrapped his arms around his neck, his breath hot on the korun’s ear:

"It was outrageously not enough.”

***

The dull vibration of the communicator left on the nightstand broke through his sleep. Mace grabbed the device in his fist, shaking off the remnants of slumber, and with a certain bad feeling pressed the "accept" button.

Eeth awoke to his head being softly lifted and to the sudden change to the coolness of the pillow against his cheek instead of the warmth of a korun’s chest. He stretched reluctantly and sat up in bed, blinking in confusion and squinting into the dimness of the bedroom.

“Mace?”

“Yoda calls to the Temple.”

The korun's whisper came from the other side of the room, where, judging by the rustling noises, he was hurriedly dressing up.

"A Council meeting?"

“No, just me.”

Windu buckled his belt and went back to the zabrak to pick up his black and gold lightsaber from the nightstand and also plant a quick promising kiss between the little horns of his beloved.

“Sleep. I won't be long.”

“Mhmm.”

Eeth wrinkled his nose in displeasure and dived back into bed, pulling the blanket over his head and scooping up the second pillow that still keeped the feeling of the korun's presence.

Mace couldn't make it out exactly, but he could have bet that what Eeth muttered from under the blanket was a not quite censorious misrepresentation of the green Grand Master's name.*

**Author's Note:**

> *The last sentence is actually a joke that could not be saved in the english translation from the russian original work. In russian language Yoda's name ("Йода") is consonant with a curse word ("Йоба"/"Ёба") which meaning in english is close to "motherfucker" :D


End file.
